What Eyes See
by hubbywriter12
Summary: For an ultimate, it's normal to see the most shocking things that make your mouth open and leave you awestruck. Most shocking meaning something out of the ordinary. Here in Hope's Peak Academy, it's normal to see the most extraordinary things in the world. This is the story of the gifted ultimates living their lives as training supers. What does hope and despair have for them?


_**Don't judge a book by it's cover.**_

 **~(*)~**

Hope's Peak Academy has gifted ultimates attending the school. With super-powered students, they would be able to bring hope throughout the world. The teachers make sure that the students use their powers wisely and properly. The students shouldn't use their gifts for violence, for evil, for _despair_ to be exact. Although these students are treated as Ultimates by the ordinary people, they're just as normal as those ordinary people... Just like Ibuki Mioda.

"Mahiru-chan! Wake up!" Ibuki rapidly tapped on the sleeping Photographer's shoulder. The roommate still didn't get used to Ibuki's habits. Although the redhead's a morning person, Ibuki doesn't have a normal schedule. Who sleeps for two freaking hours? Not Mahiru Koizumi. She specializes in the minds and brains of people. She has a gift concerning the mentality of people, so her own mind needs rest and energy. Despite Ibuki's like of napping, she doesn't do it constantly. "Mahiru-chan! Wake up, please."

The speedster frowned as Mahiru murmured something inaudible before shuffling deeper into her bed. "Mahiru-chan. Don't you like to drink hot chocolate with me?"

The photographer popped up one eye open before politely declining the offer. "I'm sorry Ibuki-chan, but it's," she paused and looked at their digital clock, "three forty-six in the morning. I have many errands to do later so I need more sleep to keep my strength."

"But who would go with Ibuki?" the speedster asked. "It's dark outside."

"Use your high-speed run or something," the photographer lazily said.

"Aww! But where's the fun in that?"

"Go back to sleep," the redhead says.

"But Ibuki's not sleepy."

"Well I am."

Ibuki huffs. "If you don't, then Ibuki will bring you to the indoor pool again," she said it in a playful way but it increased Mahiru's impatience. "Last time wasn't a pleasant experience for you, Mahiru-chan, right?"

Mahiru huffs this time, scowling with closed eyes. "This is the last time Ibuki-chan. If you don't stop, I'm going..." her mouth stops, her scowl disappearing before making a snoring sound. Ibuki pouts and shakes the sleeping Photographer's shoulders.

"Mahiru-chan, wake-"

Her pinks eyes glowed, getting the mental image Mahiru wanted to let her see so they both could go back to sleep. Instead of being inside their room, she noticed that her surroundings changed and found herself in the middle of a forest. Many trees stood tall around her, the wind blowing ferociously as leaves brushed against each other and the branches swinging like they were waving at her. Ibuki swallowed as the moon glowed brightly, the night sky empty except for the glowing cresent. With her sharp hearing senses, her head instantly turned to her left when she heard a twig snap. Her fear rose up, realizing that Mahiru was serious of her answer.

"O-okay, you can stop now," Ibuki said shakily. The mental image disappeared, her vision going back to the inside of their dormitory. Ibuki sighed and gets up. She really wants to go to the kitchen and make hot chocolate. Perhaps sprinting as fast as _only she_ _can_ could be a good idea. She's not really braking the rules, so what?

Standing up, she walks to the door, opens it and steps out of their room. Closing the door behind her, she held her breath... and ran. She didn't look back. She sprinted towards the kitchen, hoping Miss Usami wasn't awake and in there. She even hoped no student was inside the kitchen, for they might tell the headmaster of her misbehavior for not wearing the anti-power bracelet. She was focused on running and getting to the kitchen in just a second, when her body collided to something so vulnerable at the time that they fell with her. Her pink eyes widened at the sudden impact, and immediately stood up, bringing the large object with her so she wouldn't cause a loud sound. A sound of glass shattering was heard... so much for avoiding causing loud sounds. But that object happens to be a person, her classmate to be exact. Maybe _his_ bad luck affected her, that when she grasped his clothing, something electrically shocked her. She fell on her knees after feeling the shocking sensation, and then pulled her hand away as quickly as possible before the shock gets worse. And when their bodies fell, Ibuki clutched her shocked left hand. She dislikes the sensation since she often experiences that whenever she plugs in a guitar chord towards the amplifier or accidentally runs into a wire with high-voltage.

"Ermph... are you alright?" Ibuki asked immediately.

The white-haired luckster shook his head rapidly, probably to shake the headache away, before answering. "I am. How about you?"

"Fine as usual," Ibuki said as she stands up. "Ibuki is always fine."

Then she holds out her hand. She knows how the luckster's powers work. So it's okay to lend a hand _now_ and not when the bad luck was happening.

"I'm sorry for giving you bad luck," the luckster says as he accepts her help. This was Nagito Komaeda. He's known for being able to cause bad luck to himself and others, intended or accidentally, and known for unintentionally bringing good luck to himself _only_. When causing bad luck, anything can happen to anyone in his line of vision.

Well at least someone used their powers too, Ibuki reasoned mentally... in a different way though.

"It's okay, Komaeda-chan. You didn't mean it, right?"

"...right," Nagito says. He's used to Ibuki's wrong use of honorifics but that's what makes her Ibuki. When he's finally settled with himself, he noticed his mug of milk on the floor, broken and wasted. When Ibuki noticed it too, she sheepishly apologized. "Ibuki says she's sorry. She didn't know another person was in here."

"It's alright," Nagito says, then smiles. Ibuki notices something. "I guess we're even then, huh?" Under the lights of the kitchen, Ibuki suddenly liked the way his hair sticks out in different directions. His hair seemed to give out a glow when it is directly under the lights, and it really makes her notice the auburn tips. Maybe it was the urge to find out what the texture of his hair is because as curious as ever, Ibuki reaches out and entangles her fingers with Nagito's white messy hair. The feeling of soft texture and fluffiness satisfied her.

Her lips tugged upwards, causing Nagito to be curious of what she was doing. "You're hair is pretty soft. That's way cooler than mine!" she said it rather loudly.

Nagito chuckled slightly. "Mioda-san, you shouldn't compare your hair to someone like me."

' _Oh brother, that someone-like-me thing again,_ ' she thought. Then Nagito felt a tug on his hair. Ibuki's fingers found themselves going through a knot, and Nagito's smile slightly faltered, probably not used to getting his messy hair touched. "You're hair is beautiful and unique, it really emphasizes the definition of Ibuki Mioda, an inspiring ultimate of hope."

Ibuki huffs. "Definition of Ibuki Mioda? Well, the real meaning of Ibuki Mioda is _fast_."

Nagito nods in agreement. "Anyways, what're you doing here Mioda-san?"

Ibuki suddenly remembers the reason why she was here. She pulls her hand away from Nagito's hair and sheepishly chuckles. "Ibuki wants to make hot chocolate for herself. Now that reminds Ibuki, what're you doing here Komeada-chan?"

"I couldn't sleep. Milk seems to be the best choice so I went here to drink some."

And from there, the two developed a close friendship. While Nagito was cleaning off his own mess, Ibuki helped him in a second or two, and that lead them to talking about their powers. Ibuki didn't really get comfortable at first when she's around Nagito. Perhaps it was his self-deprecating habit or his weird speech about hope. Either way, when Ibuki honestly told him what she thinks, she starts to tell him that he should stop doing so and appreciate his powers and think equally as the other Ultimates. She explained how his powers could help the world by stopping bad and evil guys with his bad luck or karma, insert 'boom, kapow' sound effects from Ibuki. They laughed at some jokes Ibuki said, and also at Nagito's attempt to make knock knock jokes.

Ibuki was just like other students in the school. She'd rather hang-out with companions that are just the same level as her. There are many weird students in different classes of the school. The best example for that category is a boy named Gundham Tanaka, the one who has the ability to make a strong forcefield or a shield. His powers sound cool, but his manner of talking gave out a weird vibe from him, that many students found him annoying.

It was those social issues normal and ordinary teenagers experience. When you find a weird person, don't ever get close to them. Because when you hang-out with them, other people will find you weird too. Now, Ibuki thinks that she had always been wrong and judgmental.

"It's kind of hard to control it but I got used to it," says Nagito, when he yawns and looks at the digital clock in the kitchen.

"Mioda-san, I think we should head straight back to our dorms," he says as he gets off the kitchen stool. Ibuki follows and smiles cheerfully. "Okay then. See you tomorrow... I mean, later alligator."

Nagito smiles and together, they walk towards the door... when he accidentally trips. Ibuki by his side, pulls him backwards to help him gain his balance... only to feel the familiar shock again. This time, she successfully pulled him on his feet and she held her shocked hand with a look of surprise. Nagito sheepishly looks at her, and Ibuki saw the smallest amount of fear and embarrassment in his eyes. When his lips parted, Ibuki smiled and released a giggle, which caught him off guard.

"Nobody can beat Mikan Tsumiki when it comes to tripping," Ibuki says, which made Nagito laugh. Ibuki grinned and laughed along with him.

As they reached the hallway, it was time to part ways. "See you later again, Nagito-kun."

Nagito's mouth went dry. "H-huh?"

"Oh," Ibuki says in small surprise. "I cannot call you that Komaeda-chan?"

"U-uh, no... do as you please," he says.

Ibuki smiles. "Well then, call me by _my_ first name. _We're_ best friends from now on!"

Nagito smiles back slowly, realizing that her manner of talking changed. "I guess we're even then, huh?"

Ibuki giggles childishly. "Ibuki sense deja vu right there."

Nagito chuckles and nods. "See you later then, Ibuki-san." With that said, he was about to take a step to the direction of the boy's dormitories when he felt a quick peck on his cheek. The sudden feeling of giddiness flooded his stomach. When he looked back at Ibuki, she was no longer there on her spot. He held his cheek, the one that a kiss lays, before letting himself smile. He doesn't deserve that... but for once, he accepted it.

 **(***)**

 **Relationships:** Nagito Komaeda and Ibuki Mioda

 **Minor Characters:** Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki (Mentioned), Usami (Mentioned), Gundham Tanaka (Mentioned)

 **Theme/Prompt:** Super Powers

 **(***)**

 **Author's Note:**

Happy Valentine's Day! With a date or not, spend your time reading whatever you want with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, your choice of music playing in the room.

This is a series of Danganronpa one-shots with different prompt, and this year, I have a very inspired mind. These one-shots _can_ be connected with each other, and you could always review or pm me a suggestion. I'll be posting stories when... I like to. Yeah, sounds like very bad thing but I'm trying, 'cause it's not yet summer here. That means I have a busy schedule like any other student who aims high. Other than that, I have another story to update.

SO here's a short note. This won't be focusing on one couple like Nagito and Ibuki but it will be focusing on other couples (romantically or not) and groups of friends (whether they fit for each other or not). If you want a couple or a group of friends, I think it would be nicer if the couple or the group will be a rare match, like these two. Not many people ship Nagito and Ibuki. I might make them OOC (out of character) but I'll always make these stories based on my experiences and I'll always leave a quote, a set of lyrics from a song, a line from a poem and what-not.

Feel free to criticize my writing.

- _hubbywriter12_


End file.
